The last decade has seen significant advances in stroke prevention, treatment, rehabilitation, and recovery. Yet, more externally valid effectiveness trials with diverse populations are critical. Current stroke trials are challenged by inefficiencies, such as multiple institutional review boards, trial agreements, and trial networks, which can lead to slow or incomplete enrollment, variable quality, and high costs. The NIH Stroke Trials Network (StrokeNet) was founded with the purpose of addressing these issues. The use of a central IRB, Master Trial Agreement and use of a single electronic data capture system (webDCU) were implemented with to reduce start-up times and improve data quality. Inclusion of centers across the US aims to increase participant numbers and diversity. University of Utah Health (UUH) is a highly successful NIH StrokeNet Regional Coordinating Center (RCC). Utah (UT) StrokeNet is centered in the Mountain West, a 5-state region covering 10% of the U.S. landmass with 12.8 million inhabitants of increasing diversity. UT StrokeNet includes 9 Clinical Performing Sites (CPS), 8 adult and 1 pediatric, in Utah, Colorado, and Arizona. In the next funding period, UT StrokeNet will continue to efficiently implement and successfully conduct multiple adult and pediatric StrokeNet trials using the combined strength of all 9 sites. UT StrokeNet aims to provide access to high quality, innovative trials to all Mountain West stroke patients, regardless of patient sex or location. UT StrokeNet will focus on further increasing minority recruitment by providing cultural competency training to its study teams as well as maximizing access to clinical trials for patients living in rural and frontier areas through the use of the Telestroke Network. The local leadership team will continue to serve on national network committees to contribute to StrokeNet operations. UT StrokeNet will also facilitate multi-disciplinary collaborations of local clinical and translational stroke experts (with a strong focus on stroke rehabilitation) in order to propose innovative trials to NINDS and the Network. UT StrokeNet will foster the education and career development of post-doctoral clinical and translational scientists through a focused, individualized training program that includes experiential learning, optional coursework, and career and research mentoring. By achieving these goals, UT StrokeNet will contribute to the continued development of the national stroke trials network, advancement of stroke research, and, ultimately, an improvement of stroke care for all persons in the Mountain West.